


For hell isn't easily forgotten

by Fiannalover



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Gen, Regarding Aglovale's influence on Dragon Knights 2, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Not all forgave you, Lord of Frost





	For hell isn't easily forgotten

Aglovale’s steps clicked on the ground, as the ball on Feendranche’s halls went on around him, full of cheer and joy.

… Cheer and joy. Only when looking at the picture the first time.

Percival and his “vassals” were genuine in their cheerfulness, sure, even if his brother had also noticed the underlying tension. The King was most certainly polite, but the scene around him betrayed his friendliness. Siegfried, the famed Dragon Knight, alongside some of the trainees that got invited to the party, remained watching the entirety of the party with attention, as if expecting something to break out at any second. 

And, of course, there was the source of the aggression.

Lancelot and Vane. The White Dragons of Feendranche. 

Having seen the two at the training grounds on the distance when he arrived, the difference was jarring. Instead of the friendliness of two men who carried blood shed and drawn covering their bond, there was a forced smile held in place by sheer strength of will. 

There was a clear message. _You’re not welcome here._

…

* * *

_As he got himself ready for traveling to Feendranche, Aglovale asked Percival. “What about Lancelot? Anything I should know about him?”_

_“... Lancelot is angry. That’s the best way to describe him.”_

_“Angry?” Aglovale asked. Having seen his ferocity in combat, the idea of the Captain as ‘angry’ wasn’t exactly far-fetched, but still seemed off. “How so?”_

_“Not angry, as a whole. Angry at you.” Percival bluntly clarified. “I’m well aware of how he thinks. When Siegfried was framed, the very sight of him was enough to make Lancelot fly into a rage, I’ve been told. So, tell me. What do you think is his opinion of you?”_

* * *

At last, a moment at the ball presented itself where Lancelot excused himself to his room for a bit, before returning to the party.

Now, it was time to act.

Similarly excusing himself to go after them, Aglovale’s actions earned him a glare from Percival, who didn’t stop, but wordlessly left it clear that he thought that was a bad idea. Even so, the Emperor went on.

Going through the hallways that led to the Captain’s quarters, moonlight covered the entirety of the place, entering through the open windows. In that scenery, it didn’t take long before Aglovale found his target.

Once again, the difference in behavior striked. No attempt to keep the smile was made, as Lancelot openly glared him down with clear murderous intent on his face, which couldn’t help but show distrust even if an attempt to keep it blank was made.

“Hello there, Aglovale. Is there anything you have need of me for? Any of the others could have helped you just fine if you’re trying to find your way here.”

“I am not lost or anything of the sort. I wish to speak with you, of course.” He confirmed, feeling the air grow tense once again. “You clearly hold back something against me. What is it?”

Lancelot attempted to laugh, although the resulting sound very clearly sounded more like a scoff than anything else. “What are you talking about? What ill could I possibly wish for the Emperor of Wales?”

“Some, clearly.” Aglovale curtly replied. “Spit it out already. Both of us know this attempt to hide it is futile.”

Agreeing, Lancelot disclosed, free of hesitations. “I despise you. You are the one responsible for some of the worst days of my life. Are you aware of that, Aglovale? Are you aware of what you made me go through when you sent Gareth to release Isabella?”

“I cannot change my actions.” Aglovale stated. “I can say I regret doing them, but-”

“I do not care. There are still days in which those memories flash through my mind. They haunt me, Aglovale, for as long as either of us live.”

“Is that a threat, Lancelot? Towards the ruler that was invited to your country? That kind of behavior isn’t fitting for the captain of the Royal Guard.”

“Shut up.” Ice covered the captain’s voice, with the sheer aggressiveness catching Aglovale off-guard again. “Such reasoning may work flawlessly with Percival. But not for me. Don’t you dare try to make me and my emotions submit, Aglovale, anymore than they already are. Try so, and my sword shall pierce your chest.”

Silence came for a split second as the Emperor considered his next move, before a third party’s voice granted it for him. “Hey, Lancey! Are you alright? We can talk a bit if you wa-” The Vice-Captain stopped cold on his tracks upon seeing the two men in front of him, shifting his small, comforting smile to a scowl immediately. If Lancelot made an effort to show a blank, if still clearly anger-filled face, Vane didn’t even do that. His aggression was visible, making the long-haired blonde in-between start feeling unease on his position, before the situation broke off.

“I am fine, Vane.” Lancelot stated. “Although I’ll be much better back on the ballroom. Come, the Emperor will find the way back on his own.”

And so, the brunette man went past Aglovale, making his way back to his friends, with Vane still giving one last glare to their guest before following him.

_… I’m just reaping what I sowed._ The Lord of Frost thought to himself. _May you be the one to claim my life someday, Lancelot._


End file.
